concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddie and the Dreamers
Freddie Garrity started out in a skiffle group The Red Sox, which he formed in 1957 with his brother Derek Garrity. Later he was in The John Norman Four, then The Kingfishers. In late 1959 The Kingfishers changed their name to The Dreamers Rhythm Group that in October 1961 became Freddie and the Dreamers. As for Derek Quinn he joined a group called The Kingfishers with a line-up of Freddie Garrity on lead vocals (b. Frederick Garrity Jnr, Saturday, November 14, 1936, 123 Crescent Road, Crumpsell, Manchester, Lancashire, UK d. Friday, May 19, 2006, Ysbyty Gwynedd, Bangor, Gwynedd, North Wales), Derek Quinn on bass (b. May 24, 1942, Manchester, Lancashire, UK), Ernie Molloy on lead guitar (b. Ernest Molloy, Manchester, Lancashire, UK), Roy Crewsdon on rhythm guitar (b. Thursday, May 29, 1941, Manchester, Lancashire, UK) and Bernie Dwyer on drums (b. Bernard Dwyer, Wednesday, September 11, 1940, Manchester, Lancashire, UK d. Wednesday, December 4, 2002, Cheadle, Cheshire, UK). When Garrity had joined this group he had sold his amplifier to Crewsdon. When Molloy left to be a milkman, Quinn became the lead guitarist, harmonica player and the band was joined by bassist Pete Birrell (b. Peter Birrell, Friday, May 9, 1941, Manchester, Lancashire, UK). Dreamers Rhythm Group March 11, 1961 The New Plaza Ballroom Freddie and the Dreamers July 3, 1962 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (debut gig at this club) November 30, 1963 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Quiet Five) March 30, 1964 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (for one week with Craig Douglas, The Mudlarks & Don Arrol) Package Tour with Roy Orbison, Freddie and the Dreamers, Wayne Fontana and the Mindbenders, Tony Sheridan and The Bobby Patrick Six, Chris Stanford and the Cornets, The Three Quarters, Ezz Reco and the Launchers, The Federals April 18, 1964 Adelphi, Slough, ENG April 19, 1964 Walthamstow Granada, London, ENG April 20, 1964 Granada, Harrow, ENG April 21, 1964 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG April 22, 1964 Granada, Kingston-upon-Thames, ENG April 24, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG April 25, 1964 East Ham Granada, London, ENG April 26, 1964 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG April 27, 1964 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG April 28, 1964 Gaumont, Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG April 29, 1964 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG April 30, 1964 Gaumont, Nottingham, ENG May 1, 1964 Odeon, Southend-on-Sea, ENG May 2, 1964 Tooting Granada, London, ENG May 3, 1964 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG May 4, 1964 Granada, Bedford, ENG May 5, 1964 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG May 6, 1964 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 7, 1964 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG May 8, 1964 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 9, 1964 Odeon, Bolton, ENG May 10, 1964 Empire, Liverpool, ENG May 11, 1964 Odeon, Manchester, ENG May 12, 1964 Odeon, Leeds, ENG May 14, 1964 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT May 15, 1964 Odeon, Stockton-on-Tees, ENG May 16, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG May 17, 1964 Prince of Wales Theatre, London, ENG Package Tour with Freddie and The Dreamers, The Hollies, The Four Pennies, Tony Jackson and the Vibrations, Marianne Faithfull, The Toggery Five & (Compere) Don Dwight September 19, 1964 Adelphi, Slough, ENG September 20, 1964 ABC, Cambridge, ENG September 21, 1964 Rank, Southampton, ENG September 22, 1964 Rank, Taunton, ENG September 23, 1964 ABC, Exeter, ENG September 24, 1964 ABC, Gloucester, ENG September 27, 1964 ABC, Kingston-upon-Thames, ENG September 28, 1964 Rank, Luton, ENG September 29, 1964 Rank, Birmingham, ENG October 1, 1964 Odeon, Leeds, ENG October 2, 1964 ABC, Cleethorpes, ENG October 4, 1964 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 5, 1964 Rank, Cardiff, WAL October 6, 1964 Rank, Doncaster, ENG October 7, 1964 ABC, Chester, ENG October 8, 1964 Odeon, Manchester, ENG October 9, 1964 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 10, 1964 The Rank, Worcester, ENG October 11, 1964 October 14, 1964 October 15, 1964 The Rank, Glasgow, SCOT October 17, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG October 18, 1964 The Rank, Hanley, ENG 1965 Cilla Black, Freddie and the Dreamers, Sounds Incorporated, Mark Wynter, Merv Benton Australian Tour 1965 March 10, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (with Herma Keil and the Keil Isles) March 15, 1965 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45) March 17-18, 1965 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with The Henchmen) March 19-20, 1965 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with The Changing Times) March 22, 1965 Palais Royal, Adelaide, AUS March 23, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS Murray The 'K' presents Freddie and The Dreamers, The McCoys, Little Anthony and the Imperials November 2, 1965 RKO Theatres, Flushing, NY (10am) November 2, 1965 RKO Theatres, New Rochelle, NY (1pm) November 2, 1965 RKO Theatres, Fordham, NY (4pm) November 2, 1965 RKO Theatres, Far Rockaway, NY (7pm)